Good Directions
by amaroa
Summary: Songfic Gaara is working at the produce stand so Temari and Kankuro can have the day off when a stranger stops for directions. Neji/Gaara. Sorry for the craptastic summary but the story is better I promise.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! I am making no profit other than making my friends laugh. I thank Kishimoto for making such amazing characters. I also don't own "Good Directions".

Warning: This is a Neji/Gaara fic. This is SLIGHT Yaoi (I think?) It might be tame enough for shouneni but I'm not exactly sure where the division is. For those of you that don't know what either of those words mean it's basically boyXboy love.

_Song Lyrics_

Rest of the story

Enjoy! 

In a little town on a seldom used state highway there was a little country store/restaurant that wasn't all that peaceful at the moment. "I DON'T WANT TO WORK AT THE STAND!" Kankuro screamed. "It's your turn," Temari said like she was talking to a three year old while stirring some sweet tea. "Why can't Gaara do it?He NEVER works a the stand!" Kankuro whined. Just then said redhead walked in. "I don't know," Temari said hesitantly while looking at Gaara, "he's not really a people person. "When does anybody come through here anyway?" Kankuro asked, still trying to get the day off so he could read some porn and "work" with his puppets. "Let him go," Miss Bell said while carrying a fresh pie to the display counter. "WHAT?" Temari and Kankuro asked in unison. "She said to let me go. You've been taking shifts at the stand for weeks and only sold to some passing tourists, it's not like there's going to be a repeat of last time I watched the stand," Gaara said bitterly in his oh so quiet and intimidating voice. "We won't make any money at all today," Temari pointed out. "It's not Gaara's fault the locals are closed-minded and homophobic," Miss Bell said while walking to the kitchen. "It _would_ be nice to stay at the store," Temari said while having a mental battle with herself. "Just let him go,"Kankuro whined again. "Fine," Temari said in a exasperated tone while handing Gaara the keys to the pickup. Gaara silently drove to the stand, set up a folding chair, and sat for a few hours.

_I was sittin' there sellin' turnips on a flatbed truck,_

_Crunchin' on a pork rind when** HE** pulled up_

_**HE** had to be thinkin' "This is where rednecks come from"_

_**HE **had **DESTINY **written on his license plate_

_**HE **was lost and lookin' for the interstate_

_Needin' directions and I was the man for the job._

Gaara stood and walked towards the silver Ferrari with Destiny on the license plate. A man a few years older than him with long chocolate brown hair and white eyes got out and looked at him. "You need directions?" Gaara asked in an attempt to be friendly while trying to catch the breathe this guy had taken away. "I'm looking for the interstate," the guy said in a voice rich as honey. 

_I told **HIM **way up yonder past the caution light_

_There's a little country store with an ol' Coke sign_

_You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some a her sweet tea_

_Then a left will take you to the interstate but a right_

_will bring you right back here to me._

"Thanks," the guy said while getting back in his car. "Welcome," Gaara said as the Ferrari pulled away. Gaara watched till the dust settled then he went back to his chair and sat down. After a few minutes the heat got to him and he slipped his shirt over his head tossing it by the chair. He sat there with his eyes closed thinking about the brunette and just how HOT he had been. As he thought Gaara drifted off to sleep, the guy starring in all his dreams.

_I was sittin' there thinkin' 'bout **HIS **pretty face_

_Kickin' myself for not catchin' **HIS** name_

_I threw my hat and thought, "You fool it coulda been love"_

_I knew my old Ford couldn't run **HIM **down_

_**HE** probably didn't like me anyhow_

_So I watched him disappear into a cloud of dust._

_I told **HIM** way up yonder past the caution light _

_There's a little country store with an ol' Coke sign_

_You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_

_Then a left will take you to the interstate but a right,_

_will bring you right back here to me._

The directions kept running through his head as "the guy" drove past the caution light. "I never knew redheads could be so alluring; and those EYES," just thinking about them sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. Suddenly he saw the store and pulled into the parking lot. As he walked through the door, he heard someone call, "Miss Bell." A wrinkled old woman with white hair in a loose bun came to the counter. "How may I help you son?" the woman asked. "I was told the food here is excellent and the sweet tea is something else," the guy said while sitting on one of the stools. "In that case my name's Miss Bell, now what would you like?" "A chicken Caesar salad with a miceommoclatemake." "A what?" Miss Bell asked with a smile, knowing exactly what he had said. "A piece of chocolate cake," the brunette whispered in defeat. "No need to be shy about a sweet tooth," Miss Bell said while pouring him a big glass of tea. "I'm a Hyuuga we're not allowed sweets," the brunette whispered in a slightly disgusted tone. "You're not Neji Hyuuga, the photographer are you?" Miss Bell asked in an awed voice. Shocked that someone knew him as something other than a gay rights activist Neji smirked and said "Yes," while taking a sip of tea. "Well in that case it's on the house," Miss Bell said while putting his plates in front of him. Neji thanked her and started eating quietly when Temari came in from the back.

"Miss Bell," she asked quietly. "He'll be fine Temari," was her calm reply which intrigued the Hyuuga immensely. "But what if the locals decide to gang up on him again?" Temari asked with obvious concern. This had the Hyuuga thinking about who they could be referring to. "I doubt those homophobic cowards will try anything after the beating he gave them last time," Miss Bell said with disgust as she put another pie in the display case. Neji suddenly realized they were talking about the redhead at the stand. The development that he was gay gave the Hyuuga an idea so while Temari and Miss Bell were distracted he put a hundred dollar bill on the counter and left quietly.

_Is this Georgia heat playin' tricks on me _

_or am I really seein' what I think I'm seein'_

_The **MAN **of my dreams comin' back to me._

_**HE** went way up yonder past the caution light_

_Don't know why but somethin' felt right_

_when **HE** stopped in and asked Miss Bell for some a her sweat tea._

_Momma gave **HIM **a big ol' glass _

_and sent HIM right back here to me._

Gaara woke to the quiet purr of an engine, he saw "the guy" standing by his car. He seemed to be staring at Gaara's exposed chest that wasn't very tan even though it received plenty of sun. "Can I help you?" Gaara asked as "the guy" walked towards him. "Actually you can," he said when he was VERY close. Gaara's mind went blank and he froze the second the brunette's warm breath hit his face. "You never told me your name," the brunette said while moving even closer. "Y. Y. You never told me your's," Gaara stuttered with a blush. "It's Neji," the brunette answered while putting his hands on the armrests of the chair with a smirk. "The photographer?" Gaara asked in shock. "The one and only," Neji said, smirk still intact, "now what's your name?" "G. Ga. Gaara," he finally managed to stutter out. "Well Gaara, I still need your help with something," Neji purred while leaning closer causing Gaara to be leaning heavily on the back of the chair. Finally Neji straddled Gaara's lap and leaned in by his ear. "That long drive seems to be making my neck sore, could you help me with that Gaara," Neji purred seductively as he started to kiss his way along Gaara's jawline. Without thinking Gaara reached his hand up and placed it on the back of Neji's neck where he started the kneed the sore muscles.

Neji had finally reached Gaara's lips causing him to moan quietly. After a few moments Gaara became impatient and ran his tounge over Neji's bottom lip. Neji let him in with a small moan and sigh combination. Gaara explored every bit of Neji's mouth before he started to fight back. As the two of them fought for dominance the chair started to rock dangerously. Suddenly the chair fell backwards forcing the two to separate with Neji on top of Gaara. They smiled at each other and not those fake smiles they gave everybody else but real ones that could melt even the coldest hearts.

_Thank God for good directions and turnip greens._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you review. I changed some of the lyrics to make it fit so that's what the bold words in the lyrics were._


End file.
